


Regretful Words & Teary Eyes

by gdavilan



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Sad Penelope, Second-Hand Embarrassment, angry anthony, angry benedict, regretful colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: Penelope overhears the conversation between Anthony, Benedict, and Colin, where he declares he will never date or marry Penelope Featherington, she confronts him right then and there and leaves with a broken heart right back to her flat, but it took her cutting words and unusually cold glance for Colin to realize he was in love with her, and he couldn't let go of her like that. He shows up later that night to her flat with flowers and what he sees breaks his heart, words happen, and one thing leads to another thing, and Benedict wins the bet the Bridgerton's and the spouses with the exception of Colin knew about.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Simon Basset & Daphne Bridgerton, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 232





	Regretful Words & Teary Eyes

It had not been proper, he knew this, but his mother had been harassing him to get married, to find someone and fall in love since he was already 33 years old and was the only one who had yet to settle. She had brought up Penelope again, he had known Penelope since she was 10, she had been Eloise's best friend ever since, they were friends he would think, got along well, danced in all the weddings, and sneaked away to eat somewhere else in said weddings, they had a good friendship, she was gorgeous and he couldn't help but notice it, but regardless it didn't mean that he should go off and marry her. 

"I am not dating, and I am certainly not marrying Penelope Featherington!" He declared loudly to his two brothers who were in the receiving room, away from the birthday party for Daphne that was happening outside in the garden. 

"Oh!" They all three turned around to see the one and only Penelope Featherington standing by the door, he could see the heartbreak in her eyes as the gift she was holding fell from her hand and broke, making her curse and lean down to pick it up and sigh as liquid spilled from the bag. Penelope had gotten a wine imported from Italy, the best one for Daphne, she knew how much her friend loved that wine and it had taken such a long time to arrive. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath, Benedict running a hand through his hair and looking at his friend horrified as Anthony's jaw clench at seeing the pain in his little sister's best friends eyes. 

"Pen-I-I didn't know you were there." He said walking closer to grab her hand, she moved her hand away from his as if he had burned her skin with a simple touch, that was like a dagger through his heart. 

"I never asked you to marry me, nor to date me, nor I ever told anyone that I wanted you to do so, Mister Bridgerton." She spoke, her eyes cold and her chin held high trying to preserve the little amount of dignity she felt she had left. "Now if you will please excuse me with your sister and tell her I will text her later on in the week to give her her gift. As I need to get a new one, tell her I feel unwell." She spoke. 

"Penny you don't have to leave-"Started Anthony moving forward pleading with his eyes for his friend not to leave. 

"I surely do have to leave." She interrupted the eldest of the Bridgerton's holding her hand up. She was always shy, always quiet and never interrupting anyone when they spoke, this new Penelope was fierce, she was awakened and Colin felt sick to his stomach to know he had caused her pain. He had known she's been in love with him since she was 12, she had always loved him, always blushed whenever he was around, and even now at 28, he knew she'd always be there, perhaps that's why he was so sure he would always be okay, because Penelope was always there. Except now with the coldness in her eyes, he wasn't all too sure. 

"I didn't know you were there, I am so so sorry for hurting your feelings." He stated. 

"There is nothing to be sorry for, in order for you to hurt my feelings there has to be some there to hurt right? And I don't think I ever implied I had any feelings for you, Benedict, I am never marrying you, does that hurt your feelings?" She asked looking at the second oldest who wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole by the ground. 

"N-No, of course not."

"There we go, now if you'll excuse me." She said pulling her phone out and ordering an Uber. 

"I can take you home." Said Anthony grabbing his keys. 

"No." She said firmly and looked at him. "I will be okay, thank you. Good day Mr. Bridgerton's." She spoke to all three leaving them behind without looking back once. 

* * *

Penelope was trembling, her heart had been broken before by Colin, not directly though, only every time he had a girlfriend or every time he left. But never not once so directly and cruelly, she wiped her tears away roughly as she waited for the Uber to come collect her, praying to the gods that no one would come out and see her, she needed to be alone, she needed to get over him and send it all to hell, she couldn't continue to pin for Colin Bridgerton no more, not when she was 28 and had let all her life pass over a man who clearly did not feel the same. 

Once inside the uber Penelope broke down into sobs, the poor Uber man reaching back with some napkins for her to take, which she gladly accepted, she sobbed and cried the whole way home, leaving a generous tip behind as she made it to the flat, ignoring the numerous calls and texts from multiple of the Bridgerton siblings and spouses. Penelope got dressed into her sleeping clothes and got under the covers, turning off her phone and just curling up crying and crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Only being woken up by the desperate knock on her door, making her groan, her eyes were bloodshot red, her cheeks and nose matching as she called out to give her a moment, she cleaned the messed up make-up from her face and opened the door, coming face to face with the one and only Colin. 

* * *

Colin thought the simple sighed of Penelope earlier with all the pain in her face was the most haunting one, or the smack he received from Benedict or the killing glare from Anthony was the worst things ever, he was not prepared for what he saw when she opened the door, she had been crying, because of him, and in that moment, Colin felt nothing more than disgust towards himself, agony to know that he had been the one to cause such pain and harm to the sweetest woman he's ever met, to the woman he loved, because it took him this incident to get his head out of his ass. He knew it sounded selfish and childish, because perhaps he was all those qualities and more but God helped him, he loved Penelope Featherington and it had taken so much for him to notice. It had taken him almost ruining them before they even started. He stared at her for a long moment, the red roses in his hands falling to his side for a moment before she looked down and moved to the side to allow him the entrance to his flat. 

"Pen." He said softly and leaned in pulling her into his arms, the woman crumbling and staring to sob into his arms, his own eyes filling with tears, as he felt all the hurt he had caused her. "Sh I am sorry, I did not mean it, I was frustrated and angry at my mother, I did not mean it, look at me." He whispered cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears with the pad of his thumbs. Looking deep into her deep hues, as blue as the ocean in Greece he had grown to love, but only now realizing her loved it so because it reminded him of the curvious red headed girl back home. "I am in love with you, I don't know when, and I don't know how, all I know is that somewhere between the line I fell so deeply for you, everywhere I went I found something that reminded me of you, of you yellow dresses your mom would force you into, your blue deep eyes, or the way you scrunch up your nose when you are concentrated or see something you don't like. I have been feeling so empty for quite sometime, and missing home, but it took me tonight, it took me to break your heart for me to realize, you are my home. I don't miss London, I miss you." The best selling author whispered and kept his hand against her cheek softly. 

"You hurt me really badly Colin, I-I can't believe you're in love with me, if you were you wouldn't have said those words." She whispered and closed her eyes with a sad sigh, her hands fisting his shirt by his sides tightly, opening her eyes again she was met with his green own, so sincere and with so much hurt inside of them that Penelope wondered how she was able to resist her one and only love. 

"I was a fool, all this time, Marina was right when she ended things with me, she couldn't compete with the hold you had and have over my heart. I kept denying it, mostly because you are Eloise's best friend, my best friend, and God Penelope, I was petrified of ruining this for us, the only thing I realized was that I would lose you if I didn't act up on these feelings, and I am sorry, I am so fucking sorry it took me this long."

Penelope reached up and kissed his mouth. It was as soft kiss, a timid tentative one, Colin melted into her placing the roses on the table near him by the entrance, his arms encircling her hips, as he pulled her soft curvy body against his own, she was so short and soft and he just wanted to protect and embrace her forever. 

Colin's hand move down to her plum rounded ass and groaned softly feeling how they spilled from his large hand, she allowed a small noise to spill from her swollen plum lips as he picked her up and walked directly to her room, already knowing where it was since he had been to her flat numerous times before. Colin laid her down on the bed and hoovered above her softly smiling. "You are perfect, so beautiful." He said and saw the blush appear on her cheek making him grin softly. He pulled himself back and removed his button down shirt throwing it somewhere behind him. "Do you want this?" The man asked. 

"Yes. Please." Penelope moaned out, moving her hands to run down his chest, her nails scraping it slightly as she moved a bit and took off her sleeping shirt, exposing the pale and pink skin of her beautiful ample breast. Colin groaned in delight at the sight of her, she looked like one of those paintings of the beautiful full women that more often than not were displayed in the galleries of his brother, he preferred the fuller body and it was until now that he realized why. 

"You are a masterpiece. If I wasn't so bloody jealous I'd ask my brother to immortalize you in a beautiful painting." He commented and leaned down, kissing and sucking a love bite into her neck and leaving a couple more along her collar bones and the valley between her breast. He took one of her breast into her mouth, sucking her nipple and humming softly against her skin, his hand on her free breast tugging and twisting her nipple softly while he suckled on the other. Penelope's blush expanded all over as she buckled her hips up against his own. Making him groan in need as he could feel the zipper of his pants press against his hardening manhood. 

"Colin please." She whimpered and ran her hand through his hair, tugging at the ends of it softly. Needing to feel him inside of her. 

"Please what, baby?" He asked his voice hoarse with desire licking his way back up from between her breast as he made his way to her chin, kissing her there before pulling back, his hands pulling down her sleeping pants and throwing them behind him. 

"I need you." She cooed and as her breathing was elaborate, her lips swollen and pupils blown with desire, her cheeks pink and Colin swore he had never seen something as beautiful as this sight. Penelope was a mix of sinful and innocent, something he was not familiar with, a mix of adoration and devotion and he wanted nothing more than to be consumed by her. 

"Where do you need me?" He asked kissing his way down her body, placing bites and licks along his wake before reaching what he wanted, placing a small kiss to her inner thighs, the man placed her leg over his shoulder before taking a long soft lick of her womanhood, moaning at the taste of his lover, moving his skilled mouth to suck on her clit as Penelope gasped and arched her back in pure delight. 

"I need you to fuck me, to take me." She whined and arched her hips against his face, his name leaving her soft lips like a prayer, making him incredibly hard against the restrain of his pants. With one hand he undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, his cock springing free as he rose after a while of devouring his lovers sex. Licking his glistening lips, Colin looked at her directly in the eyes. 

"I love you with everything I am, everything I've been, and everything I hope to be. I love you with my past, and I love you for my future. I love you for the children we'll have and for the years we'll have together. I love you for every one of my smiles and even more, for every one of your smiles. ”He whispered hovering once more above the body of his love, Penelope leaning up and kissing him as she rolled a condom onto his hard erection. 

"I love you." She whispered back, closing her eyes and opening her mouth when he allowed himself to sink inside of her completely, the warm tightness that consumed him made him moan out her name softly against her ear. He was home. 

* * *

After their rather passionate love making, they laid in a mess of limbs, basking each others presence and glowing with love. 

"When are you off to travel again?" Penelope asked running her finger over his chest softly scared of hearing his answer. 

"I am taking a break, we can go back to my adventures whenever you are ready, I am never leaving without you. Not ever again, Penelope Featherington." 

* * *

**_Bridgerton Family Groupchat:_ **

_Colin: Colin added Penelope to the groupchat._

_Colin: Everyone welcome my girlfriend Penelope to the groupchat._

_Benedict: Hi dear, also PAY UP LOSERS!I knew it was before January ended!_

_Anthony: Hi Pen, and Colin, couldn't you wait a little longer? I almost won._

_Simon: I was only a week off, thanks Colin, welcome Pen, I am happy to have you as a sister._

_Eloise: !!! ALSO EW_

_Violet: I knew it! Congratulations Benedict on your 500_ _pounds._

_Penelope: 500 pounds?! Here I thought I was worth more, I am wounded._

_Colin: We need a cut from that since we helped you obtain it._

_Anthony: If you break up and make up in two weeks I'll give you a cut of the 500 pounds. 125 each._

_Colin: No_

_Benedict: No_

_Penelope: Tempting._

_Colin: Penelope!_

_Eloise: Do it._

_Daphne, Kate, and Sophie: YES._


End file.
